Mended
by ausllyfied
Summary: One chilly autumn night Maya's life is turned upside down. / Lucaya / Riarkle
1. o n e

Maya sunk to the ground as tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around her bent knees as the chilly, autumn wind nipped at her skin.  
Her mangled hair blew around in every direction, revealing her makeup smeared face.

Maya was just walking home. Lucas insisted he drive her home, but not tonight. Tonight the sky was clear and the stars were out; she had wanted to walk. The view was too beautiful; she couldn't miss it.  
She had rounded the curb of her street, and was almost to her apartment building when he struck. He grabbed her from behind and had drug her behind one of the buildings. She would've never believed in a million years that this would have happened to her. This was the kind of stuff you heard of on the news or saw in movies; this wasn't something that would actually happen to her, but it did.  
As soon as he was finished with her, he ran. Maya was too weak to scream or chase after him; all she could do was cry. She sat in that cold alley crying, but this was Maya Hart. She couldn't continue to be weak. So she texted her best friend, and not long after she heard a car door slam and someone run to her.  
"Peaches!"  
Maya looked up through her tears to see Riley drop down beside her. "Riles."  
"Maya, what happened? Are you okay?"  
Maya only shook her head as her body shook with sobs.  
Riley wrapped her arms around Maya as she cried, "Peaches..."  
Riley looked back to her running car, "Farkle!"  
Farkle got out of their car and ran over to the two girls.  
"Help me walk her to the car." Riley told Farkle as they helped Maya stand.

On the ride to Riley and Farkle's, Maya sat in the back seat curled up in Riley's lap. Riley tenderly stroked her blonde locks as she and Farkle exchanged a worried glance in the mirror.

As they walked into the Minkus' apartment, Riley cut on a lamp and fully took in Maya's appearance. Riley quickly begin to shake her head as she soon realized what had happened.  
"Peaches, we need to get you to the hospital."  
"No! I- I don't want to!" Maya said as she violently shook her head.  
"Maya..." Farkle said as he sat beside her.  
She instantly flinched and Farkle quickly put some space between them. "Maya, we need to make sure you're okay."  
"Of course I'm not okay!" She yelled at him.  
"Maya, let's get you a shower and into some clean clothes then." Riley gently told her.  
Maya nodded and got up, following Riley to her closet.

As Maya showered Riley found Farkle sitting on their couch with his head in his hands. "Farkle..." She said as she approached him.  
He looked up and opened his arm as she went to him and sat in his lap. Tears slowly formed on both of their faces.  
"Why...why would this happen to her?" Riley asked him.  
Farkle shook his head as he looked up at his wife, "I don't know... I don't know Riley..."  
"I'm going to try to get her to go to the hospital; she needs to make sure she's okay.."  
"I know; please try to convince her to go." Farkle told her.  
Riley nodded her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she stood up.

A few minutes later, Maya came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of Riley's overalls. She walked over to Riley and sat beside her on the bed.  
"Riles...my first time was suppose to be special." Maya said as her shoulders begin to shake. "It was suppose to be with my husband...on our wedding night."  
By now she was sobbing in Riley's lap. All Riley could do was hold her; there was nothing she could say. No words would make this any better.

When Maya tears began to subside, she sat up and Riley pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Maya," She said, taking one of her hands, "I know you don't want to, but you need to go to the hospital."  
Maya gazed at the floor, and a few moments later, nodded her head. "Good." Riley told her, "Farkle and I will take you if you want us to."  
Maya nodded her head again, and so Riley stood up holding onto Maya's hand.

After Maya is checked in, Farkle and Riley wait in her room with her. They listen as the nurse asks Maya a series of difficult questions; Maya holding back tears with each one.  
"Mrs. Hart, the doctor will be by in a little bit to give a physical examination. Take it easy sweetheart." The silver haired nurse told Maya as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving.  
Maya blankly stared at ceiling as she released the tears she had been holding in. There were no sobs or cries this time, only tears.  
It seemed Maya couldn't find the strength to do anything else.  
Her heart ached and she kept praying this was some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from eventually.

She looked over at her two best friends. Riley was asleep with her head laid on Farkle's shoulder.  
Farkle was awake, and he met her eyes as he gave her a soft smile. Maya reached out her hand and Farkle held it between his.  
"Farkle?" She asked.  
"Yeah Maya?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course." He replied.  
"Could you call Lucas...I want him here with me." She told him.  
Farkle nodded his head and laid Maya's hand down beside her on the bed.  
He gently shook Riley, "Sweetie wake up. I'm going to go get some fresh air and call Lucas. Do you want to come?"  
Riley rubbed her eyes as she yawned, "No. I'm staying with Maya."  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

As soon as Farkle walked outside of the hospital, he sat down on the bench and called Lucas.  
It took a few rings, but he eventually answered. "Hey Farkle..." He groggily answered.  
"Hey, sorry to be calling you so late man, but it's Maya."  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, fully awake now.  
"She's in the emergency room and she wants you here with her." Farkle told him.  
"What, why? Why is she in the hospital?" He quickly asked as Farkle could hear the shuffle of him getting dressed on the other end.  
"I think she needs to tell you that herself."  
"I'll be there in five minutes!"  
"I'll wait outside for you. Be careful man." Farkle told him, knowing Lucas was most likely going to speed.  
"Okay."

Farkle soon saw his best friend's familiar red truck pull into the dark parking lot, and seconds later he was running up to him.  
"Where's she at?" Lucas asked.  
"I'll take you to her." Farkle said as he stood up, "But Lucas...be gentle with her. She's had a very, very horrible night."  
Lucas looked at Farkle confused, but he could only think about getting to his fiance.

When they approached Maya's door, they saw Riley standing outside of it. "Riley?" Farkle asked.  
She walked over to them and gave him a hug, "The doctor's in there now."  
Farkle nodded his head and Riley looked over at Lucas, "Oh Lucas..."  
She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him too.  
"Okay. WHAT is going on? Is she okay?"  
Farkle and Riley looked at Lucas, and Riley shook her head as she placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry again.  
"She'll feel better now...now that you're here." Farkle told him.

A few minutes later the doctor exited Maya's room and looked at her friends, "You can go back in now."  
"Go on in Lucas." Farkle told Lucas as he sat down on the floor with Riley.

When Lucas opened the door, Maya looked up and instantly began to cry. He softly shut the door and rushed to her.  
"Maya..." He said as he sat up on her bed and she laid her head on his chest. "Shhh... sweetheart."  
"Huckleberry.." She cried looking up at him, "I'm so sorry..."  
"What... what is it?" He asked her.  
"I was walking home from Riley and Farkle's... and...and... Lucas, I was raped."

* * *

 _an: so here's the first chapter to my first lucaya story! I've been wanting to do this for a while, but just couldn't find the right words...I honestly don't think this is that great, but please tell me what you think!  
love you all & God bless!_

 _p.s. I'll be updating It's Me, It's You soon!_


	2. t w o

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since the incident and nothing was even close to being normal.  
Lucas had moved in the apartment across the hall from Maya and their wedding, that was supposed to had been last week, had been postponed.  
Riley was at Maya's so much now she practically lived there.  
And Maya... she spent her days in pajamas and messy buns. The doctors had told her to continue living as she normally would, it would make the recovery process easier, but she couldn't do that. Her world had been turned upside down.  
Most of the time she found herself in her art room, just staring at the blank canvases. She felt as if she'd never paint again. There was no inspiration anymore.  
Slowly, Maya was spiraling into a dark abyss with no hope of return.

It was six o'clock on a Friday night, and everyone was suppose to meet up at Lucas' for a movie. Riley was currently at Maya's trying to help her get ready, which wasn't an easy task.  
"What about this top? It's super cute!" Riley asked as she held up a red blouse for Maya to see.  
"No." Is all she muttered.  
"Come on Peaches, you can't wear those pajamas for movie night." Riley disappointingly told her.  
"Why not?" Maya whined.  
"Because no one else is and we are going to put you into something that you haven't wore for the past three days!" Riley exclaimed as she dove back into Maya's closet.  
Maya threw herself back onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow as Riley plundered through her closet.  
A few moments later, Riley came out exasperated. "Okay, you go take a shower and I'll have an outfit laid out for you when you get out. Now get up." She said grabbing Maya's hands and pulling her off the bed.  
"Okay." Maya blankly stated as she trudged into her bathroom.

As Maya was in the shower, Riley picked out one of Maya's favorite t-shirts and pair of jeans and laid them on her bed. She then walked out of Maya's room and into the kitchen to call Farkle.  
"Farkle, hey honey." She sweetly said into her cell phone.  
"Hey Riles. Is everything going okay?"  
"Well, she didn't want to go at first, but she eventually caved and is in the shower now. I really hope this helps her."  
"Me too. Maybe being around something that used to be routine will help her. We all are wanting our Maya back." Farkle tells her.  
"I know, especially Lucas."

Lucas was going crazy trying to get things ready in his apartment. He had to make sure tonight went perfect, because it had to be perfect for Maya. He had to make sure she healed.  
They were all hoping this would help her feel more like her old self, and Lucas was almost certain that it would.  
He was taking the pizza out of the oven and starting to put ice in glasses when he began thinking about her. His Maya. His blonde beauty. He wondered how anyone could ever do what they did to her? She was just wanting to walk home...she thought she was safe. _I should've took her home that night, despite her protesting. This would've never happened._ Lucas thought to himself, and slowly, his grip around the stack of solo cups tightened until they busted. He slammed his fist down on the counter and ran a hand through his hair. Before he knew what he was doing, he bolted out of his apartment enraged at Maya's raper.

Riley smiled when she saw Maya step out her bedroom in her t-shirt and jeans with her hair in a high ponytail.  
"You look beautiful!" She said as she wrapped Maya in a hug.  
"Yea, yea. I'm not even wearing any makeup Riley." Maya said, pulling on her ponytail.  
"That's what makes me so jealous of you." Riley said giving her a wink.  
Maya pursed her lips as if she was about to smile, but it faded as soon as it had appeared. Riley gave her a soft smile; she knew Maya was trying.  
"Okay, as soon as Fark-" Riley started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, "That must be him now."  
She walked over to the door and let her husband inside as Maya took a seat on her sofa.  
"Hey Maya." He said as he walked over to her.  
"Hey Farkle." She replied.  
"So, are you two beautiful ladies ready for movie night?" He asked them.  
"We certainly are!" Riley exclaimed, reaching out for Maya's hand.  
Maya stood up and Farkle bent his arm towards her, "May I?"  
She wrapped her arm around his and shook her head, "Just like middle school."  
"Now it is." Riley said, wrapping her arm around Farkle's free one.  
With Farkle as their escort, the three made their way across the hall to Lucas' place. Riley knocked and waited for Lucas to answer, but he never opened the door.  
"What's going on?" Farkle asked.  
"I don't know." Riley quietly said.  
"I'll be right back." Maya says as she runs into her apartment, and a few seconds later she returns with a key. "Lucas gave me a spare when he moved in."  
When she opens the door, Farkle walks in and begins calling out for his best friend. "Lucas! Where are you?"  
He searches the apartment over and comes back to Riley and Maya who are looking at the mess in the kitchen. "He's not here."  
"Look." Riley said pointing at the busted cups and strewn plates that are on the floor, "And he just left the pizzas sitting on the stove top."  
"I'm going to call him." Farkle tells Riley, pulling out his phone.  
As soon as Farkle dials Lucas' number, they here Lucas' familiar ringtone coming from the living room.  
"He left his phone?" Maya quietly asks as she picks her fiance's cell phone off of the couch.  
Riley and Farkle exchange an uneasy glance, before Riley walks over to Maya. "Don't worry Peaches, it might have been an emergency at the clinic. I'm sure he'll be back any moment."

An hour has passed and there was still no sign of Lucas. Farkle, Riley, and Maya are sitting in Lucas' apartment, growing anxious as they wait for him to return.  
"What if he left? For good..." Maya asks.  
"What? What do you mean Maya?" Riley asked her.  
"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he left because I'm damaged now...I'm broken? He doesn't want to marry this!" Maya yelled before dropping her head in her hands and beginning to cry.  
"Maya..." Riley said, walking over and squatting in front of her best friend, "Of course he wants to marry you. He loves you remember? You two have been together since high school; nothing can break you apart. Heck... even I couldn't."  
This causes Maya to lift her head and wipe the tears flowing down her face, "You think he'll come back?"  
"Of course he will!" Farkle said from across the couch.  
Maya nods her head and sits up straight, "Okay."  
A few moments later, Lucas walks through the door drenched with sweat.  
"Lucas!" Maya exclaims as she jumps up and throws her arms around him.  
He softly wraps his arms around her small frame and buries his face in her shoulder. "I love you." He mumbles.  
"I love you too Huckleberry." She says, pulling back and placing her cool hands on his hot, red face. "Are you okay? Where were you?"  
"I- I just got to thinking about too much and I had to get out of here, ...so I ran across town." Lucas tells her.  
"Please tell me before you do something like that again."  
"I'm sorry." He quietly tells her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 _an: thank you so much for the positive response from my first chapter! & so...I need to do some explaining. my first chapter might sound different than this one, or even better, because I was trying to mimic the writing style of one of my favorite authors on fanfiction, but it quite wasn't working out for the second chapter...it wasn't me. so...there ya go lol. don't forget to review, follow & favorite! I love you all so much! *muah* God bless!_


End file.
